


Baseball Klance Au

by Flame_storm12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball, Baseball Idiots, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Short One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_storm12/pseuds/Flame_storm12
Summary: Cute little baseball one shot while I try to finish the Witch’s Forest au! The second chapter to the Witch’s Forest au should also be out today. Might be out late, but it’ll be out. I watch the videos while I write that au but am currently in public so I wrote this instead!





	Baseball Klance Au

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little baseball one shot while I try to finish the Witch’s Forest au! The second chapter to the Witch’s Forest au should also be out today. Might be out late, but it’ll be out. I watch the videos while I write that au but am currently in public so I wrote this instead!

It shouldn’t have been hot. Watching number 12 for the Blue Paladins bat _should not have been_   _hot_. Keithwas no where near straight, but he’d never imagined himself falling in love with someone like that. From what he knew, the guy was a player, a flirt. But Keith couldn’t deny the guy was attractive. 

He watched as number 12, Lance he believed his name was, swung his bat in a practice swing. Despite the uniform, Keith could see every. single. muscle. in the guy’s arms and back, and he’d be lying through his teeth if he said that wasn’t attractive.

As Lance stepped up to the plate, Keith couldn’t take his eyes off him. He watched from the dugout as the ball barreled towards Lance, and Lance hit the ball with an impressive amount of force. Watched as he ran the bases, making it all the way to the third before having to stop. 

Keith was starting to rethink his morals. 

* * *

 

Lance was grumbling as his coach told him he’d be sitting this inning. He hated sitting out. It made him feel even more worthless than he knew he was. He huffed as he sat down alone on the bench, crossing his arms and looking out at the field. Something, or someone, immediately caught his attention. 

Keith Kogane. Number 4 for the Red Lions. Kinda short, had a mullet, and the most gorgeous eyes Lance had ever seen. The guy was playing first, and Lance totally didn’t take advantage of that and steal a few quick glances at the guy’s ass. Usually the guy wouldn’t be Lance’s type, hell he usually swung more towards girls, but the guy was undeniably cute. Muscular like a man, but with a small waist and round hips like a woman. 

Lance couldn’t help the evil smile that spread across his lips as he thought of perfect ways to make the guy blush. 

* * *

 

When the game finally ended, it was the bottom of the 9th inning, and they had tied. Both teams were exhausted. Lance and the rest of his teammates lined up so they could say ‘good game’ to the other team. As Lance passed Keith, he reached down and gave his ass a small but forceful tap, smirking the whole time. 

He turned around to see the guy staring at him, mouth creased and cheeks a bright red. Lance chuckled at the sight, and walked away, but not before throwing a quick smirk over his shoulder. 

* * *

 

Keith stared after Lance, flabbergasted. Had the guy just, quite literally, tapped his ass? He blushed as he walked back towards his dugout with his teammates, scared they might tease him for it. Thankfully none of them seemed to notice what had happened. 

As Keith walked out of his dugout with his stuff, he saw the one and only, Lance. He was talking to one of his friends, but quickly noticed Keith and dismissed himself from the conversation. 

“Hey Kogane! Are those space pants?” Lance said, looking Keith up and down and smirking. 

Keith, being the ignorant little idiot he is, replied, “No?”

”Oh really? Cause your ass is out of this world.”

Poor Keith had no idea what had just hit him. Was this guy, this extremely attractive guy, actually flirting with him? Then he remembered all the rumors, the stories told to him by friends on the team: ‘ _The guy’s just a player. He’ll flirt, say nice things, make you believe he loves you, then drop you. Don’t trust him.’_

Keith’s head dropped as he broke eye contact with Lance and started to walk away. 

* * *

 

Lance watched as Keith walked away, head down and looking glum. Had be said something wrong? Offended him? Without thinking, Lance ran after him and grabbed his arm. 

“Hey. I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

Keith scoffed. “Whatever.” 

Lance cocked his head, confused. Unlike his other times flirting, this had been serious. He already really liked this guy, despite not knowing him, really, at all. How could he have messed it up already? 

“Hey look, I’m really sorry if I offended you, or made you uncomfortable. Whatever the reason may be, will you tell me so I can fix it?” Lance said hopefully.

Keith glared at him and mumbled, “Don’t think I haven’t heard the rumors. You’re nothing but a player.” And with that, he started to walk away again, only to be stopped again. 

“Wait what? Those rumors aren’t true!” 

Keith gave him a deadpan stare.

”Ok maybe they’re kinda true. BUT. I actually want to try with you. I barely know you, and you barely know me, but I WANT to know you. Please, give a guy a chance?” 

Lance put his hands into a praying position, crouching down a little so he was Keith’s height. Keith was looking at him skeptically, and for a moment Lance was almost certain he was gonna say no. He hung his head. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

He looked up quickly. Keith was refusing to make eye contact, blushing with his arms crossed. 

“W-what?” Lance stuttered. 

Keith rolled his eyes.

“I said fine.” There was a slight bite to his tone, but Lance would take it.

”Yes!!” He all but yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Keith smiled slightly at his antics. Lance saw it out of the corner of his eye. Cute. 

They exchanged numbers, and in a rush of excitement, Lance reached down, grabbed Keith’s hand, and gave the back of it a kiss. 

“See you tonight~” he said with a wink. 

Keith’s face was bright red as he walked away. 

 

* * *

 

(Then they went on a date and lived happily ever after. The End!) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... cheesy, I know. But cheesy is cute! This was a lot longer than I was intending, but I don’t think anyone’s complaining. (Also did anyone catch the slight langst in there :,))


End file.
